A Little Bit Of Magic
by marauder marion
Summary: When Lily first met James, she thought he was immature, while James branded Lily a 'snobby little princess' Find what happens 5 years later whan they meet again in their 5th year, with the help of a little bit of magic.R
1. A Normal Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, James, Hogwarts, Diagon alley or any other random stuff that you were going to sue me for owning. 

A Little Bit of Magic

~Chapter 1 ~ A Normal Girl ~

            Lily Evans had just gotten off the phone to her grandmother. It was rather an odd call. Her grandmother had requested to meet her immediately in the centre of London. "Come alone," she had said. "And don't mention a thing to that so called sister of yours. She'll only cause trouble." 

Lily was puzzled. She hardly remembered Grandmother Evans, and was surprised that she would want to talk to her, especially alone. However, Lily, at ten years of age, was exceptionally curious, and got ready quickly to go before her sister asked were she was off to. 

            Lily was now waiting in a very odd part of town. There were many empty shops, the cobblestones which made up the narrow streets were uneven, and the passers by were dressed quite peculiarly. She was trying not to stare, but men in capes, children with strange possessions, and one woman who, with green hair, looked like she was going through more than a bad hair day, just caught her eye. She was starting to get edgy when she saw a woman coming towards her, with the same eyes as her father. Something, a little voice inside her head told her this was her grandmother. After polite introductions, in which Lily's grandmother firmly told her it was 'Gran', they set off in the direction of a small pub, called the Leaky Cauldron. It was just as cobwebby as the rest of the stores seemed along that street. After ordering two hot drinks, Gran began telling Lily the reason why she was here.

**Gran's Story**  

            "My darling Lily. You must be wondering why I have asked to meet you now, after all these years. I have always tried to distance my self from my family, but now I find it is esentitial for me to see you. It all started when I met Harold Macmillan. We fell instantly in love, and after a few months, we decided to get married. That, I'm afraid was when the trouble began. For I had a secret, I was a witch."  Lily opened her mouth, but her gran silenced her "Let me go on. I was not ashamed of this fact but I realized that society would not accept me. It was the time when the world was very superstitious and people did not understand us. I didn't tell anyone of my true identity, not even Harold. That was my greatest mistake. He would've understood. I know he would've. An uprising of bad wizards came that year. They came and attacked all the magic folk that they could. Unfortunlty we were such folk. Poor Harold did not know what was happening. He thought they were ordinary robbers. As a result he was killed." Lily wasn't able to utter a single word. Gran went on "I promised myself then I would forget about my magic and live life as a muggle, a non magic person. I met another man, your grandfather, Bert Splatt. We married, had three children, you Mother being one of them, a lived a normal life. I never touched my wand, or made any contact with the magic world again. I did no want to bring Bert into this dangerous world. However, now, I have discovered that my powers have skipped a generation, and you my darling are a witch."   

            Lily was thunderstruck. "But… but…what… how… why…I mean ME? A witch? But I'm just a normal girl. I mean sure it's not Petunia? She's evil enough to be a witch, but not me, surely."

 "Lillian Evans. Didn't you listen to anything I explained to you before? Do you really think I am evil? Witches aren't evil. Wizards aren't evil. They are magical people. And you are a magical person."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            On the train home, Lily just stared at the envelope her grandmother had given her, oblivious to everyone around her. She hadn't really listened to anything her gran had said after the news had been broken. Even now, the shock hadn't completely worn off. She still just couldn't take it in. How could she have lived 10 years of her life with out knowing? She had always been a …well …_normal _girl. She wasn't beautiful, but she certainly wasn't ugly. She was reasonably bright, but not a genius, and her friends… well they were normal too. 

            Suddenly, Lily felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped her many wild thoughts broken. She was **not expecting that. After she recovered, she turned and saw a rather nice looking guy standing there with blond hair falling over his face. A million thoughts ran through her head: _'does he like me?' 'I'd be the first of my friends to have a boyfriend' 'I can take him to the graduation dance and I can show Erin and Sally that I'm not hopeless'_. She amazingly managed to calm her head long enough to realize that he was looking at her not with love and affection, but with raised eyebrows and a quizzical expression, like she had suddenly turned into a blue blob**

"Just wanna tell ya that ya've got somethang red stuck to ya back"

"Oh" said Lily blushing "um…. thanks" 

However, the blond boy was gone. Lily put her head in her hands. "Why does life always happen to me?" she sighed.

            The rest of her train ride was _almost uneventful, if you except tripping over a lady's designer hand bag, and as a result causing a businessman to spill his drink on a snoring old man, as she was heading towards to the door to detrain. After hurriedly moving off the train to avoid a rather wet grandpa and a woman upset about a smudge on her bag, Lily walked home, relying on her legs to trace the familiar route instead of her brain, which was in a quite dazed state. After somehow managing to find her way to her room, Lily realized that staring at the envelope wasn't going help open it. She took a deep breath and unsealed it. The letter read: _

Dear Lily

I'm sure today must have come as a great shock to you, and I'm very sorry but there simply wasn't any other way. However, I am equally sure you did not pay any attention to me after I told your about you family history. Therefore, I've written it all here in this letter. Firstly and most importantly, do not say a word of this to anyone. Not even your family. I will tell your mother when the time is right. She will not find it easy to take, as she has been lied to all her life. Your friends will not understand either. I will show you real friends like you. I would like you to meet some very good friends of mine, the potters. I am Melinda's godmother. They also have a son who I think is about your age. I will call you when I am ready. You will be starting at a school called 'Hogwarts' next year. It is a school for Witches and Wizards. You will get more information later. Remember, not a word to anyone.

         All my love, Your Gran

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Lily had heard no news from her gran, or any other indication that more had been done for some time. Even at times, Lily wondered if she had dreamt it all. At these times, she had to go to her secret drawer and take her letter to remind herself this was the real world, and it was happening now. Lily was having no trouble respecting her gran wishes and keeping her true self a secret. She knew she couldn't just go to her parents while they were eating dinner "That sounds like an interesting day gardening Mum. Oh and I forgot to tell you, I just found out that I'm a witch" Her father would probably choke on a Brussel sprout!  And as for her friends, crooked pointy hats, broomsticks and black cats were the only images of a witch that they had. She would be an instant outcast. She shuddered to think of what Sally and Erin, two stuck-up girls who would make her life total hell if they caught hold of it, would do; why just a week ago they gave her the nickname  undie-girl just for wearing a T-shirt with the label 'BONDS' on it. 

            Her eleventh birthday came and went, still no news from her gran. Then suddenly, one day she got a letter. It was very lucky Petunia had a ballet lesson as she always opened Lily's mail, and sometimes even hid it. It read like this:

                        Lily-

                        I am going to talk to your mother on Wednesday. Meet at the same place Thursday                   4pm.

                        -Gran

            Lily saw little of her mother Wednesday evening. When she arrived home, her father told her she was sick, but a few hours later, after her parents had a little conference, her Dad told her that her mother was in shock, but he himself was very proud. He had always lived a normal life, and finally his daughter was special. 'A witch for a daughter' he kept repeating to himself smiling in disbelief. Petunia was sleeping over at a friends place coincidently, so she knew nothing of this. Lily was very pleased about this. She knew Petunia would have to find out some day, but she hoped that day would be a long time away.

            Lily met with her gran the next day. "Flower, I mentioned I want you to meet some of your own kind. Are you free this Saturday? I'm sure you will just love the Potters."

 Lily knew she was free on Saturday. She was free any night of the week. She would've loved to have a social life, but it just wasn't happening. 

"Yep, I'm totally free." 

"Fantastic! Come on flower, we're going shopping"

 "Shopping?" Lily repeated with an expression of disgust

 "I've never liked shopping. Mum has given up trying to drag me round the mall. Shoe shop after shoe shop, each with the same brown, boring shoes. Like, get a life" 

"Flower, believe me this isn't just shoe shopping. I'm taking you to diagon alley."

            Lily followed her gran through the Leaky Cauldron, and into a little garden. There, she pulled out a shiny stick and started tapping the wall. The wall rapidly jumbled itself to reveal a doorway, through which they walked. "Flower, welcome to Diagon Alley". "WOW" Lily breathed. Many weird and wonderful things surrounded her. 

"This is where we will buy your school supplies when the time is right. You haven't got your letter yet have you?" 

"No" Lily answered dreamily taking in her surroundings. "This is so amazing." 

"I would like to get you a dress for Saturday. The Potters are very old friends of mine and I would like nothing more to be proud of you. I'm sure I will be. However, I'd love you to wear a pretty dress and look like the beautiful flower I know you are." 

Lily smiled. "Gran, I will make sure you are proud of me."

As her Gran led her to 'glitz 'n' glam for goblins, ghosts and girls', Lily saw cauldrons, spell books and magic wands, things she had only read about in children story books and had never thought could be real.

             Once in the shop, her gran called the shop assistant, whose Nametag read Tamekia, over and enquired what dresses would be suitable for Lily. A few minutes later, Lily was in a long, emerald green swishy dress with gold glitter around the neckline. She didn't even have to go into the change room, as Tamekia was able to change her by a flick of her wand. 

"Perfect" her gran said. "I am going to be so proud of you on Saturday' Tamekia smiled at Lily. 

"What's happening on Saturday?" She asked. Lily's gran explained how they were going to meet the Potters. 

"If you like, you could bring her in just before, and I'll do her hair and make-up. She'll look absolutely gorgeous!" 

"That would be utterly incredible, thanks!" Lily's eyes sparkled as she spoke. 

'Ok flower, let's get an ice-cream. There is this great place called 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour'. I'm personally fond of a raspberry sundae." 

            "Borrrrrrring! Laughed Lily, and promptly ordered a chocolate and mint ice cream, topped with caramel swirls, choc flakes, marshmallows, coconut, drizzled with strawberry sauce. They then spent the rest of the day browsing around the shops of diagon alley. Lily learnt about gallons, sickles and knuts, flipped though many interesting books, and just looked at the passing people in awe. She was really one of them. It was so hard to believe. It certainly had been an interesting few months, but even though she was a witch, Lily was still a normal girl. For now…

            (AN)So everybody, did you like that? This is my first fan fic, so please review and let me know how I can improve. I promise Lily will grow-up soon, and James will appear in the next chapter. It does get more interesting, but I needed this chapter to set the scene. So thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon. I know what will happen in the next chapter as I spent ½ an hour this morning lying in a scanner, so I had a lot of time to think. So REVIEW please!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. First Impressions

**Kiway** ~ Thank You! My 1st review! I'm so honoured you think my story is that good THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

**CrazystarZ **~When you read this, the 2nd chapter will be posted. Well duh, cos this is the 2nd Chapter. So sad about the holidays, hey. They went way too quickly! The computer wants to change 'way too' to excessively! What is with that???? 'They went excessively quickly' sounds totally weird. Anyway, bye

**Electra*27** ~ Thanks for reviewing, Sam. ****

**Tori-Black **~ Don't worry, I believe in frequent updates, unlike Maria. She should really write more soon. But I am updating. See below for proof

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series, but I own many things in this chapter. I mean, the only real connection between this so far and 'Harry Potter' is the names Lily and James, and Hogwarts. Also the word muggle, and the thought of owls carrying mail. Oh and flooing. I think that's all. But if someone finds something else, please don't sue me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Little Bit of Magic

First Impressions

            Lily was very nervous. She had never been good meeting strangers, and now meeting a wizard? She started turning blue out of nerves. She was wearing her dress of green and gold and waiting for her gran to pick her up to take her to see Tamekia, then on to the Potters. **CRASH! Lily jumped out of fright, fell over upon landing out of shock, and jumped again when she heard a loud, though muffled meow coming from underneath her. She flopped down on her bed and after trying to slow her breathing down, she apologised to her cat Felicia. **

"That was stressful," She whispered to herself. After having recovered, she went to lounge room to investigate. She found her gran lying on the fireplace mat with the standard lamp on top of her.

 "Lily, flower, be a dear and help me up."

 A year ago, Lily would have just stood there staring, or maybe even fainted, but now she was starting to discover that these things just happened in the wizarding world. 

"OK flower, ready to go?" 

Lily just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Her hair was up with gold-coloured flowers in it, her makeup was done, she even had to admit to herself – she looked stunning. "Oh thank you so much Tamekia" 

"Yes thankyou. I am going to be so proud of her tonight."

"My pleasure. Well, bye Lily, you don't want to be late"

"Yes come on Lily. Is it alright if we use your fireplace Tamekia?"

"Sure"

"Do we really have to travel by floo again?"

"Yes we must. It's the quickest way, the Potters are expecting us, and at least **they have there fireplace free of lamps…"**

"Sorry Gran, but out of all the methods of transport, coming down the chimney isn't really the first one that springs to mind. I even swept the driveway especially for you, but no, the chimney it was."

Lily rolled her eyes, laughed, and walked into the fireplace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Many bumps, jolts, thumps, shakes, strikes, bangs, hits, knocks, jerks, joggles, clashes, thrashes, bashes, crashes, smashes, shoves, whacks, shatters, slams, hammers, pounds, and wallops later, Lily arrived at the Potter's house, in a town called Bloomfield, in the south of Scotland. She was amazing clean after this horrifying, terrible, frightening ordeal otherwise known as flooing. 

"Lily dear, there you are! Oh you look beautiful! Oh Margaret!  Your granddaughter sure is beautiful" 

"Sandra. So lovely to see you again." Sandra and Margaret greeted each other with a hug. They then turned to Lily. 

"See, flower, flooing isn't that bad. You are still in one piece are you not? That's what happens when there is no lamps next the fireplace. 

"Come, come, Margaret, Lily. William and James are waiting in the lounge room"

            Lily had once again turned blue from nerves. She somehow managed to walk beside Sandra and her gran into the cosy looking room. 

"Lily! You're here"

 Lily jumped at the sound of a man's voice, thankfully not falling over and landing on any cats this time. She recovered rather quickly, and looked at the man who had spoken. He was about 35 she guessed. He had brown hair, rather large eyebrows, and a welcoming smile. He spoke: 

"James, say hello to your… god cousin? ... god grand sister? … God grandmother's granddaughter? ... God I don't know. James say hello to Lily." 

            Lily turned to James. He had brown hair too, but as it was extremely messy and covered his forehead, she couldn't tell how big his eyebrows were. He was wearing scruffed jeans, a faded superman shirt and old runners. 

_Superman? Oh my God. Really worried now_. 

Lily then realized she had been staring for quite a long time. She heavily blushed, then caught her reflexion in a mirror above a chest of drawers. She gasped! With a combination of nerves of blue, and blushes of red, she looked like she was turning purple! 

"Forget about **turning **purple…" a voice that seemed to come from the mirror said. "You've **already turned purple." **

"Gregory! That was not a nice thing to say to Lily. Lily dear. I must apologise Gregory's behalf. He's finds guests rather amusing." 

"Gregory?" Asked Lily softly, her curiosity getting the better of her nervous self 

"Yes, Gregory" replied Sandra. "Gregory the Ghoul"

"Ghouls are very fascinating creatures you know Lily," added William. "They can read minds, live in places like mirrors and speak the human tongue."

"Yeah, I like Gregory;" James added "He's smart and funny. Always a good laugh. That was funny about you turning purple. Hey, Gregory was right. You do look purple"

"I am NOT purple!" Lily replied indignantly. 

"Okaaaaaaaay" James answered

Lily took a deep breath and managed to calm herself

'Lily, you're starting at Hogwarts next year aren't you?"

"Yes Mrs Potter" Lily said sweetly. "I'm rather excited"

"And so you should be" Said William. "Wonderful school Hogwarts is. Went there myself in the good old days. James is off there next year too, but of cause to the boys campus."

This polite chatter continues for a while, Lily acting like a little angel to annoy James to pay him back for the 'purple' comment, and James looking very bored, patting a big golden retriever named Zach. Finally, Sandra announced that dinner was ready

"'Bout time" Muttered James, loud enough to be audible. 

Secretly Lily felt the same way however, she would never say this aloud. The group made their way to a dining table, laden with food. 

"James dear, you should know the Zach is not allowed at the dinner table. Zach! Mat!" Sandra commanded, pointing to the kitchen

            A parsnip soup was served first; James looked at Lily, and rolled his eyes. She was sitting up daintily, spooning the soup away from herself. He remembered his mother tried to get him to do that, but he couldn't see the point in it. _I mean, the whole point is to get the spoon in your mouth. What's the point of pushing it away from yourself?_

'_What a snobby little princess' He thought. _

Lily glanced over at James a few minutes later, and saw he was slurping his soup _I don't know how he can do that. This soup is gross. Lily was just moving her spoon in the bowl and occasionally lifting to up to her mouth, to look like she was eating it. __And these chairs really hurt your back when you lean against them.  _

Next came a pasta dish with prawns and scallops. Lily didn't particularly like seafood, but so to not draw any attention to herself, she ate it without complaint. 

"James Dear, why don't you try the prawns? Lily is eating hers."

'Yeah perfect Lily' James said under his breath and went back to picking out the prawns and eating the pasta

About forty minutes later, a Pavlova was served for desert. Lily liked Pavlovas, but didn't have then very often. James really loved Pavlova, and as this was his mother's speciality. As soon as the plate was placed in front of him, he grabbed his splade and began eating. He knew this is considered rude and all that, but food was meant for enjoyment, not to make an impression out of eating. 

After dinner, the adults talked about old times, and Lily and James were both rather bored, though Lily did not dare let it show. After story after story of holidays either family took and random historical sites that they visited, Sandra took Lily's gran out side, to look at some wonderful herbs, which were meant to be very useful in simple medical potions. A few minutes later, William excused himself to go to the bathroom, and James and Lily were left alone in the lounge room. 

James decided he might as well say something, to relieve himself of boredom. 

"Do you have any pets?" He asked

Shyness overcame Lily again. _God, I'm hopeless at meeting new people._ She realized that James was waiting for an answer.

"Um. Yes. A cat"

_It would be easier talking to a rock _James decided "What's it called"

"Um…Felicia"

_Why doesn't she at least _try_ to talk to me? Suppose she doesn't think I'm worth her breath. Why was I stuck with such a snob?_

A man entering the room broke the awkward silence. He was wearing a tam-o'-shanter, which is a tartan hat, and had red hair even brighter than Lily's. 

"You're Lily, aren't you?" He spoke in a very Scottish accent. 

"Um…yes"

"Have you seen my brother William, by any chance? I've just popped in to say hi."

"Um…I think he's in the bathroom"

"Thanks mate."

James was nearly falling off the couch trying not to laugh

"What!?" Lily snapped

"You'll see"

The Scottish man came back to the lounge "He's not there anymore"

"Um…Sorry" Lily apolagised

The man took of his hat; bring the red hair with him. "Thought you would've guessed Lily" He said grinning, having dropped the exaggerated accent

"I'm William"

"Good one Dad!" James gave his father a high-five

Lily did not say anything. In the state of shock in which she was in, she simply did not trust herself to open her mouth.

"Bye Lily dear" Sandra smothered her into a hug. 

"Have a safe journey" William added

"Cheerio Lily! Hope Dads brother doesn't bother you on the way" James said, in an even more exgrazurated accent.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Lily's gran stepped into the chimney, James sighed a sigh of relief. The night was over. His mum was still sing praises about Lily and his father was sobering up after the Scottish brother trick. James went to his room with Zach, grabbing Berkeley, the family owl on the way. He needed someone to talk to about the night. Of course, he couldn't talk to his parents; they loved Lily. He couldn't owl his friends, he was taught to read and write by his parents. He needed someone who would talkback, who wouldn't make him see sense. He decided to owl his cousin. 

To Belle

            This is James. Watch out at Hogwarts next year, there's this girl coming, her name's Lily or something like that. Mums godmother brought her to our place for dinner tonight. Arhhh. Pain, torture, suffering, dying slowly. No, wait dying quickly. But still painfully. She is such a snob! I think she's my age, but she acted like she was an adult of something. She even called Gregory stupid! You remember Gregory don't you? The ghoul who lives in our mirror? She is so annoying. Mum of cause absolutely loved her. Lily or whatever completely sucked up to her. It was so sickening. Dad played that trick on her, you know, the Scottish brother one. You fell for that one didn't you. It was so funny. She just needed that to knock her off her pedestal. You coming to stay with us sometime over summer? I hope so. Say hi to aunty Dori and Uncle Bruce for me. Anyway, have to go. 

                        From James

PS Zach says woof

"Come Berkeley. Here take this to Belle. To Belle, Berkeley. Off you go" James tossed the owl out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in London, Lily walked out of her fireplace and up to her room. As she sat on her bed, patting Felicia, she thought of the night. Her first proper meeting of wizards and witches wasn't very special she thought. _I wasn't impressed with James at_ _all. His parents are ok I guess, but Sandra is a bit too 'dearish' for me, and William, well that trick **was funny, I guess, but still. I knew him like 2 hours?**_ Lily needed someone to talk to. Her parents were asleep, her gran would be disappointed, and she couldn't tell her friends without all the details, including the whole magic thing. _Who to talk to? Her eyes fell on the letter her pen pal, Anna, had written. _I know, I'll write to Anna!__

Dear Anna

            Hi! How are you! OK there is a reason for this letter. It's complicated, but to cut a long story short, I was meeting some friends of our family who I never knew existed and they have this son right, James. Well he is the most immature guy I've ever met! And that's saying a lot knowing some of the boys in my primary school. You're so lucky, being at high school. Well only one more month, but anyway. James. He insulted me, dressed so uncaringly, and over all just was annoying. Worse, my gran wants us to be friends, and I don't want to disappoint her. But I can't stand him! Sorry about this letter, but I really need to talk to someone. So write back soon, I love getting your letters

                        Love Lily  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many many miles away, a girl named Annabelle walked out to her cow shaped mail to find the postman had in fact been. As she walked back to her house, she flipped through it. Bank Card bill and share report for Dad, a 'To the householder' Real-estate pamphlet, and one for her from her pen pal Lily. After placing her Father's mail on his desk, she went to open hers. Just as she unsealed the envelope, she heard a tapping on her bedroom window. She let the Tawny owl in and it saw it had a letter for her. _When it rains, it pours! One of the big advantages of being half blood is that you can communicate with the muggle, and the magic world! _ The letter was from James, her cousin. After she read both of them, she smiled to herself 

_'I'm going to have some real fun with this!'_

OK, so that was chapter number two! What did you think? Please review and tell me. PLEASE! I'm not sure when I'm going to have the next chapter up by, because I think I'm going to have heavy assessment for the next few weeks, then I go on this camp, 10 days out in the bush. But I've started writing chapter 3 and pretty much know the basic story idea as I had this really boring commerce excursion and had heaps of time to think. SO hopefully it won't be too long, that is, of course, if I get reviews! Just so, I know at least people are apreatating my work. So review, and chapter 3 will magically appear* OK I think that's all for now. Just if you have ideas how I could improve it, just tell me in a review! 

*Magic may take up to 3 weeks to take affect.


	3. 11 o'clock and ever after

**goldensnitch3** ~ :) = happy for me right now! I luv reviews!

**CrazyStarz** ~ Well I'm writing this before camp, but I don't when I'll get the chapter finished. I've written heaps today, but that's because I'm not allowed to do any physical movement. 

**hem**** hem ~ I so glad you thought it was funny. It's good to laugh out loud! Very very good.**

**littlegoober** ~ I actually prefer stories set when they're older too, but I promise they will grow up soon. Probably in the next chapter. Thanks for the review!

**tori-black** ~ thanks for the review toe. Hopefully the magic won't take that long, it depends on how quickly I can memorise the premiers of random states for commerce. Erh.

**Hudsoncheerleader** ~ I'd be freaked out too if I had a Lily – Bella – James connection in real life. Hey, I just realized that is completely possible. Very freaked out now. 

**heather12345** ~ Thanks heaps! I'm updating now, I hope it's soon enough!

**lyassa05** ~ Thank you for the review! I plan to put letters from Lily to Annabelle and James to Annabelle in every chapter, if I can think of Ideas.

**kiway** ~ Thank you very much!!!!

**violetangel** ~ James can be Scottish if he wants to, JK Rowling didn't say anything against it. lol. Plus, Zoe, what happened to supportive friendship, you know I'm a bad speller. I only made two mistakes anyway. Like a record for me. Anyway, thanks for FINALLY reviewing!

A Little Bit of Magic

11 o'clock and ever after

"OK Kiralee, I don't know about this darling. Are you sure It says 9 and ¾?"

"Yes Mum." Kiralee sighed "This is the magic world now."

Alas, 15 minutes later, Kiralee had given up trying to get to platform 9 and ¾. 

"It was very lucky we got here early wasn't it"

"Yes Mum. You were right. That I will never live down."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lily flower are you ready to go?"

"um…" Lily shouted back looking hurriedly around her room "Yeah…I think"

"OK come down now, it's getting late"

Lily dragged her trunk out of her room

"Watch where you're going, freak!" Petunia spat as Lily bumped into her "It's a pity you can't wave a magic wand to make you pretty. Or maybe you've tried that and that stick of yours exploded from the pressure"

"I'm going to school to learn how to wave magic wands. Then I'll be able to turn you into a toad for summer. Not that they'd be much difference"

"GIRLS!" Lily's mother screamed "Cut it out! Petunia, clean up your room! Lily, you'll be late! Go now. THEN maybe I'll have some PEACE!"

"Lily, Your Mother is right. Come on, we'll be late

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Excuse me!" Lily and her gran as a voice addressed them.

"Are you going to Hogwarts" Lily asked, assuming it was safe as the girl had a trunk, an owl, and was standing between platforms 9 and 10. 

"Yeah. Any chance you could help me?"

"Sure" Lily's gran answered, "Lily is off there too."

"Great" the girl smiled "I'm Kira by the way. Hang on; I'll get mum and dad."

_A few moments later…___

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs White, muggles cannot come through on to the platform. I'll look after Kiralee"

"Kiri, have a great time. I'm sure you will. Oh, boarding school already. Write to us darling and have a great time"

"Mum, this isn't just a boarding school. And I'll be fine. See you at Christmas!

"Kiralee, make sure you do those maths exercises I suggested. We may have to get you some maths coaching in the summer holidays. I'm disappointed they don't have it in the school curriculum. Maths is very important you know. All the high paying jobs involve maths. Think about the…"

"Dad. I'm going now. Goodbye."

Lily's gran led the two girls towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. 

"Kiralee, remember brush those teeth top and bottom, front and back, in a round circular motion." Called her father

Kiri took Lily's hand, and ran through the barrier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_12 hours later_

James Potter looked around platform 9 ¾. His parents were talking to some old friends, and . His thoughts were interrupted by a tug at his wrist. "NO Zach, NO!"

 But it was too late. The enormous golden retriever had jerked out of his hand and was running like a maniac to toward a pile of people. 

"Watch Out Peter!" A tall brown haired boy cried to his friend.

"Arhhh! A dragon" screamed Peter as Zach jumped on him knocking him to the ground, causing a trolley with two trunks to start rolling along the ground. An owl cage fell off, opening as it hit the ground and the owl started pecking Peter's Friend. As he was flapping his hands to get the owl off him, he knocked some books out of a 7th years hand.

"My Exceedingly Advanced History of Magic Book! Oh no!  Its one of the rarest textbooks in England! The only book describing every hour of Rex the Rose rebel's Rampage with the Red, raging Runespoor restraint rally! Such an important moment in history! If Rex had succeeded, we could have Runespoors running round right now! Ripping their razor-sharp poisonous right fang into our right ring fingers."

The 7th year's history lecture was interrupted by a loud explosion of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks that were in a bag Zach had slobbered on. A trunk caught on fire and melted the chocolate frogs that were in it. A brown slime oozed out of the trunk and on to the platform. An older wizard quickly extinguished it with his wand, however many people were covered with burnt chocolate. By this time, the trolley had crashed into a 'large' professor, and rebounded off his stomach. It was now heading for Peter who was unable to move because of Zach. At the last moment, the dog bounded off Peter, and into his friends legs, who was trying to battle the owl. 

James realised that all this was probably his fault, and thought he should probably say something. The 7th year had run off, so James tuned to Peter, who had a trolley on the top of him, and was boxed in by trunks; and His friend who was being attacked by both an owl and Zach; and said, 

"Hi, I'm James. How's it going?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily stood with Kiralee at the front of the great hall. A blur of faces were watching them. As the name Carol Derpent was called, Lily whispered to her new friend

"Why does my name have to be so close to the start of the alphabet?"

"At least you weren't first. Poor Miranda Arten.

"Lily Evans" called Professor Roget

Lily walked slowly over to the sorting hat, her legs shaking like an under-done pancake. She pulled on the hat and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see everyone looking at her.

"hmmmm" a voice spoke as Lily nearly fell off her chair. "Difficult. It's hard to see your brain for all this dandruff."

"PEEVES!" the male voice shouted. You will not interrupt the sorting ceremony"

"Just telling the truth Rogy! A wise man once said 'always tell the truth'. A other one said 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all', but since he had a pet Fwooper, I tend to forget that one" 

"Go away Peeves! And sorry Miss Evans, take your turn in the hat again"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted

A few minutes later, Kiralee joined her at the Gryffindor table  

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James was now seated in a compartment with Peter and his friend, Remus. Zach was lying curled up in a corner of the compartment, pretending to be a mat so if any prefects came in he wouldn't have to explain why he had a dog when the list stated quite clearly that only cats, owls, and toads were allowed. 

"James, one day someone is going to discover you have a dog. You can't keep that big slobbering thing disguised forever"

"You know what my big master plan is, Remus? I plan to excel at transfiguration. I'll study day and night, and learn to transform Zach into a toad"

At this precise moment, Zach pricked his ears up and growled

"I don't think he likes the thought of being a toad" Peter translated

"OK, well a cat then"

Zach jumped up and growled ferociously.

"OK, well something! A broomstick maybe."

 The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a crash on the roof of their compartment. James jumped up and opened the sunroof to see what happened, and saw a boy dangling, from a piece of metal sticking up o the carriage roof, with a broomstick in one hand. James grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into the compartment.

Oi! Don't let that owl in!" Shouted Remus

The savage owl who attacked Remus on platform 9 ¾ flew in the sunroof and started flapping around the compartment. It spied Remus and swooped down.

The boy got up off the floor, and brushed himself down

"Hi. I'm Sirius."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome Gryffindors, follow me to your tower!" A familiar voice called.

Lily glanced up, and saw no other than Tamekia

"Hello there Lily, Welcome to Hogwarts. OK Gryffindors, your password is armadillo, and see you in the morning" 

Lily was very tired, after having a long day, however, she stayed awake long enough to meet her roommates.

"OK, hi every one, I'm Tara" Said a dark haired girl jumping up on the bed. I'm pureblood, 167cm tall, have a older brother Mike, love singing, my favourite food is toffees, just broke up with a guy called victor, have a stuffed elephant named Fred, and yeah, other random stuff. Who's next?"

"Hey people, I'm Melody, and unlike Tara, I'm going to stop for breath once in a while. I'm pureblood too, not that it matters. I like music, and play the Dyonhte, which as I've learnt from muggle music theory lessons, is sort of like an oboe crossed with a trombone crossed with a saxophone for the muggle-born's here. Um that's about it."

Kiralee stood up.

"Mornin' everyone, my name's Kiralee, just call me kira, kiri, kirlee, lee, or whatever. Just as Melody's musical, I love sport. I play softball, soccer, and basketball"

"Softball?" asked Tara

"Soccer?" queried Melody

"Basketball?" enquired Diana, the 5th Gryffindor.

"What you guys are missing!" exclaimed Kiri. "I'll tell you all about them later. Anyway, I'm muggle born, sure I'll fail 1st year, and am guaranteed to explode at least one potion by the 1st week. Also, I'll get lost, lose my books and will probably fall into the lake. Oh, and I'll turn some professor's hair pink. The rest will be all accidental."     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"One question, Sirius," Remus said, "I know I'm new to the magic world and everything, but isn't the conventional way of boarding a train standing on a platform, then walking through a door? I mean, even James managed it, and though a sure quite a few people would've preferred that he wasn't there, I'm wondering why you sorta 'dropped in' on us?"

"My mother wouldn't take me to the station, so I tried to fly, but cos it was dark and everything, I got lost"

"Haven't you ever heard of the four point spell? James asked

"Shit."

"Or Lumos?"

"Shut up! But a muggle could've seen that"

"Just use 'nox' to turn it off"

"Is anyone else confused?" Remus asked

"No" Replied the others"

"Oh"

"Don't worry, that you're muggle born, all you really need to know is Obliviate if you do something stupid,****Furnunculus to make slytherns get boils, and Avis. I mean, who wouldn't want a flock of small twittering birds?"****

"At least next year we get the 11 am train, and the girls get stuck with the near midnight one!"

"WHAT! 11am? You mean I have to get up that early?"

The cabin exploded with laugher.

"Sirius, even though I've known you for five minutes, you're as mad a fwooper choir conductor."

"Thanks James. That I pride myself in being."  

"I'll think we'll get on well"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey James

I've seen your Lily.

If you see her again, go easy on her. Poor thing; Peeves, our resident Poltergeist insulted her while she was being sorted. The sorting ceremony is stressful enough without something like that. Speaking of, how did yours go? Made the family proud by becoming a lion? If you got in hufflepuff, I'm never to let you live that down, you do know that don't you?! Ok better go now, apart from falling asleep, paperclip is about to go hunt for mice so if I don't send this now in won't be able till tomorrow. Oh wait today. Ok really sending this now, 2:31 is not a cool time. Not when I have potions first tomorrow TODAY! Why couldn't it be division, of History of magic or something that I could sleep in? OK this time sending it.

Luv Belle

(3rd bed from door, 5th floor (Ha! I'm a 5th year!), Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts, somewhere unplottable, Britain. You know the rest)

P.S Of course I remember Gregory. He spoke to me sometime last year, when I was putting my mascara on in front of his mirror. I got such a fright, a managed to stab myself in the eye, and got black smudges all over my face, including my nose. A few seconds later, Terry (awh) walked in the door. Not something you forget in a hurry. 

Annabelle tied the note to paperclips foot, closing the window so he wouldn't fly out. 

"Just one more, Clippy" she whispered

Dear Lily

                        That James sounds absolutely awful! Well done for putting up with him for so long. Boys can be so immature can't they? I'm back at school now, what about you? Oh, I was meaning to tell you. The last letter you wrote me was the only one in 3 years that you haven't mentioned you cat, Felicia. Just thought you would've wanted to know. Don't worry about James, You probably won't see him for a long time. It's very strange meeting people who your parents say 'you'll get on great with'. Once that happened to me, and the person was 8 years older, and spent all night on her mobile. Sorry this is so short, I'm really tired so I better go, I'm really tired and my prefect hates light being on after lights out. Please write back soon, I love your letters

Luv Anna.

Annabelle put Lily's letter in an envelope and tied it to Paperclips foot. She would have to send it her mum, who would give it to her dad to post the muggle way to Lily's house who probably owl posted it back to Hogwarts.

_If Lily really is at Hogwarts, I could just walk down five flights of stairs and hand it her. _Thought Annabelle._ Note to self: Find out._

She then tossed her tawny owl out the window and Paperclip flew off into the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N) Sorry that took a while to get up, but 

Ten Reasons why I didn't get this up sooner

~Clicked 'Edit with Microsoft word about 10,000 times as it was being slow, so 10 mins later, it froze and couldn't even restart

~I got distracted looking at pictures of the French rugby team

~Hands were numb* while writing the James stuff, so now spending ages fixing up typos

~Was forced to help dad plant broad beans

~I'm writing this list while waiting for the computer to defrost, instead of thinking for ideas

~I keep getting distracting on baby name websites to find good names for these characters

~Talking about hatching toothpicks instead of proofreading

~At one stage I was writing the approx 8th chapter instead of this one

~Bloody thunderstorms=me not being able to use the computer

~I am way too, unhealthily addicted to my thesaurus. Did you know razor-sharp is the only word meaning sharp starting with r? 

* Yes, while I was typing most of James part, I had these huge silver numbing patches on my hands so I wouldn't feel an injection. So it was hard to type, but I couldn't really do anything else. That's why some of this might sound a bit crazy. Also, the part with James on the platform was written after I came back from the dentist after being sedated. So that part is crazy, but don't blame me, blame midazolam, alfentanil, and propofol. Not my fault at all. So anyway, I'll just upload this now, and stop typing. 

In the next chapter, Lily & James will both be older, about 15/16. and from then on, it gets really interesting. They will meet again, however, do they know? find out in the next chapter coming to fan fiction in November.

Oh and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nothing makes me happier than getting reviews. So that button down there, press it, and you see something totally amazing, something totally unbelievable, something magic. So press the button that says 'submit review' and you will experience this wonderful experience. Go on; make the world a happier place! REVIEW!

(OK, really uploading this now. I promise)

Luv Marion


	4. Beards, Buses, Bitches, Boys

**CrazyStarz** ~ Note the appearance of Fred in this chapter.

**goldensnitch3** ~ You were a witch! How cool! I have this awesome witch's hat with grey hair attached.

**tori-black**** ~ We survived camp. YAY******

**Kiway** ~ Thanks! :)

**teresaangel ~ I'm not going to stop anytime soon**

**violetangel89 **~ Lily & James are both at Hogwarts, but so they don't grow up together, I need them at different campus. You'll see in the next chapter. 

**Angie** ~ Hopefully I have less mistakes in this chapter!

A Little Bit Of Magic Chapter Four ~ Beards, Buses, Bitches, Boys

_5 years Later…_

Dear Anna                    

            Hey! Hows your 1st summer of freedom been? Its cool we can still write to each other now you're not at Hogwarts. That was embarrassing sending letters to you when you were 2 minutes walk away. Scary. Oh, I do promise this letter has a point to it. Mum & Dad are going to go away for the weekend that usually would be good, but Petunias in charge. How much does that suck? And I really really really have to go to this concert, its Wingardium Leviosa, and supported by Merlin and Skeleton. How cool is that going to be? So, it's next Saturday, so I have 6 days to convince Petunia I should go.  Wish me luck, luv Lily.

Hey James

            You love rock music don't you. Well, I've heard there is this great concert in near London next Saturday. You know Wingardium Leviosa. They're performing. I really think you should go, it sounds awesome. You're saying with Remus in London anyway, aren't you? So go.

Toodles, Belle

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Petunia, Lily! Come down and say goodbye"

"Com-ing"

"Yes mum"

"Now you two, while dad and I are in Cornwall, I want you to behave yourselves" 

"No loud parties, no boys here, no shenanigans." Added Mr Evans

"And Petunia's in charge"

"What mum?" Lily shouted in disbelief. "I'm 15 now! I can look after my self!"

"Yes dear, but Petunia is 18 now. A real adult" Mrs Evans smiled proudly

"Oh yay! What's with suddenly being better one day than the next?"

"You'll understand you turn 18 Lily."

"Boris, we really should go now. The company has put on lunch and the starts at 12:30"

"Shivers, we should make tracks then. Lily remember, Petunia is in charge"

"Goodbye girls! Have a great time with out us!"

"But not too good" Boris added we don't them getting any ideas that time without us is good"

"Boris. Lunch remember"

"Oh. Bye Lily, Petunia"

Lily sighed a sigh of relief as her parents walked out the door

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily had been putting it off and off but with only one day to go realized she should probably tell petunia about the concert. 

_How bad can it really be? Just go to you sister, say I'm going out tomorrow night. That's all._ Lily hated the voices in her head sometimes.

Lily summoned up all her courage and walked down the flight of stairs to her sister's room.

"What are you doing here rat?" Her sister greeted her friendly.

Lily took a deep breath. She couldn't back out of it now

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH Lily repeated throwing an assortment of random articles at the wall. Bloody hell! It's not like she owns me. I'm 15 for GODS SAKE! She screamed as a block of cheese hit the bed head.

"I guessing that did not go well" A voice from behind enquired. Lily jumped around to see her cat, Felicia, curled up on a cushion. Lily always regretted Taz getting that charmed collar for her for Christmas. Translating cats' thoughts seemed a great idea at the time, but now it was bloody irritating. As Felicia didn't understand what Lily was saying, she couldn't talk to her; just her cat could give random comments, and scare the hell out of her.

The day of the concert arrived, and Lily was still mad at Petunia. Lily could hear Petunia talking on the Phone. 

"Oh yes there's a mega marathon of EastEnder's on tonight! 5 hours of pure bliss. Like how hot is that guy!"

So Petunia would be in front of the TV all evening. Why did she get to do that while she would be stuck in her room, and her friends would be having the time of their lives! _Hang on…_ Sitting in front of the TV hmmmm. Lily discovered that it started at seven. If she got the tube, she could make it to Kiri's by 7:30, plenty of time to get there when gates open at eight. Once 7:00 came, and Lily heard the theme music, she ran back up stairs, threw on a skirt and strappy top, slid her feet into thongs, shoved her wand in a bag, and climbed out her window.

Lily arrived at the tube station not long after. She swiped her card, but the gates didn't open. 

"Oh crap!" She muttered. Her card had run out. She looked down and realized she had no muggle money. Just Gallons and Sickles to buy merchandise. SHIT! She squeezed past annoyed commutes and back up on the street. There was nothing else for it. She'd have to walk. 

20 minutes later, she was cold, hungry and tired. _Bloody Petunia!_ She was getting so out of breath now. Everything ached. Suddenly, she tripped on a piece of rough pavement. SPLAT. Why why her? She was defeated. The world did not want her to go to the concert. She just lay there. 

After a few minutes of lying-on-cold-hard-pavement-feeling-sorry-for-self, Lily looked up to see a blue and silver bus bearing down on her. Great. Being run over. One more thing to add to 'things to worry about list'. However, instead of squashing her like a banana, the bus pulled to a stop right in front of her.

"Welcome aboard young lady"

Lily stared for a minute, and then got up off the pavement. She was about to board the bus, when she stopped with a start

"Oh sorry, I can't. I have no money"

The small man with beady eyes and oddly shaped glassed looked at her. "Why did you summon us then?"

"I didn't" Lily replied thoroughly confused

"Right you did. Stuck out your wand arm clear as uncloudy sky."

"Wand arm? This is a wizard bus?"

"No. Muggle buses are randomly going to pull over for witches and mention wands. I'd like to see muggle excuse for buses making it from Dover to Manchester in 34 minutes"

It was so strange for Lily seeing an old man being sarcastic

"Oh well that's OK then. I have wizard money."

"Hop on then."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later, Lily was standing outside Kiri's door.

"Oh Lily, I thought you wouldn't make it

"Hey Kiri, hey Taz. Well I have now, everything's fine!"

"Awesome!"

I had to sneak out though. Petunia wouldn't let me go otherwise. She's in charge will the parents are away"

"That's so harsh"

"Hey, I've just realized that you and Petunia were both named after flowers. That's so cool"

"Well, mum is obsessed with gardening. I'm totally pleased she named us instead of Dad actually"

"Any particular reason?"

"Yeah. Dad's obsession is Fairytales. If he had his way, I'd be named Cinderella."

Moving aside Tara's stuffed elephant, Fred, Lily found various accessories on Kiri's bedside table, including a carrot shaped hairclip. After going crazy with body glitter, Lily and her friends were ready to go.

"DAD" Kiri shouted "Hurry up"

A few moments Kiri's father emerged wearing mustard coloured shorts and a blue spotted T-Shirt. On his head was a 'French Foreign Legion hat', which looks as hideous as it sounds. 

"Mum. Could you please drive us?" Kiri hurriedly called out

"Oh Philip. Please change."  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Girls, sorry, but I'm going to have to buy some petrol. This won't make Spiparrot. And if you come in with me, I'll let you get some chocolate each. We'll just go to Franks"

"Evening Sir" A 30-something man greeted them

Kiri's father looked at him "Didn't you have a beard the last time I saw you"

Kiri glanced horror struck at her friends

"Uh, no sir, I don't think so. What pump was it?"

"7. Unleaded. You sure you didn't have a beard?"

"Yeah, pretty positive. That's ₤15.

"And these" Tara added placing the chocolate on the bench

"Have you ever had a beard?"

Kiri looked like she was deeply suffering

"I don't think so Sir. Perhaps you're thinking of my colleague"

"Does he have a beard?"

 Kiri Pretended to faint. "DAD. The concert!"

"Oh right. Keep the change."

"Have a good evening Sir"

"Wow." Lily said looking around the ground. She had been to muggle concerts before, but there was something special about magic ones. Perhaps it was the glittering stage; perhaps it was the flying bright objects in the night sky. What ever it was it sure worked. Merlin was singing "Witch with an Itch", a song which was impossible not to dance to. Very soon, Lily, Kiri, and Taz were caught in the music.

 "Hey Ladies, how's it going?"

Lily spun around to find herself face to face with a hot looking boy with brown messy hair 

I'm Prongs, this is moony, that's Padfoot. We saw you girls dancing and thought how beautiful you all were."

"I'm Taz, she's Kiri, and that's Cinderella" Tara said pointing at Kiri and Lily respectively.

**"Ladies and Gentleman, Witches and Wizards, May I Present Skeleton!"**

While the voices from all five members of skeleton rang out, the six teenagers talked and laughed taking full advantage of the night. Kiri and Padfoot seemed to had really fallen for each other, while Taz and Moony were dancing together. This left Lily with Prongs. 

_Girl you don't need no love potion_

_ I already feel like I'm under one!_

"Dance with me Cinderella?"

"Absolutely!"

Finally, it was time for the main act. As Wingardium Leviosa was announced, the stage was dimly lit. All that was there was four objects suspended in mid air. 

Suddenly, the band took the stage "Wingardium Leviosa" They cried out. The objects lifted themselves up further and the song began.

_I wake up in the morning_

_ Look over to your side_

_Of the bed _

_I think to my self_

_God must be mad at me                                                                      _

_Because you're still there_

_You say it was fate _

_That we met_

_That everything was just_

_The was it was meant to be_

_But__ I have another theory…_

**_It must have been_**

**_Black magic_**

**_That brought us together_**

**_That black cat_**

**_It must have been_**

**_A sign_**

**_Your thirteen toes_**

**_Should have warned me_**

**_Warned me away                                                             _**

_There's__ no need to put_

_Me under the_

_Cruciatus Curse___

_You're__ torturing me_

_Enough already_

_Sure__ that dog of yours_

_Isn't a grim_

_Cos__ that's how my future looks                                                                _

Suddenly, the chines rang out. "Oh God" Lily cried as she glanced at her watch. 12:00! "Well, I going to have to do a Cinderella, and leave as the clock strikes midnight"

"What? Already?" Exclaimed Prongs

"But the nights only just started!" Added Moony

Padfoot could not comment, as he was wrapped around Kiri

"Yeah, but the EastEnders marathon finishes at 12:30. That is the time my sister will be drawing herself away from the TV, and will see I'm not there."

"Right. I see. You better go then" moony replied

"Yeah bye" Prongs added

"Bye L- sorry, Cindy. Owl me OK. Good luck with your sister"

"Bye Prongs, Moony, Taz. And Taz, say bye to Kiri and Padfoot for me" Lily walked off. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Cinderella wait, will you leave your shoe behind so I can find you again?"  
Lily laughed, "I need my shoe to get home. But you can have my carrot hairclip if you want"

When James Potter went home that night, he stared at the hairclip for a long time. "Oh Cinderella. I need to see you again" He whispered.


	5. Realization

(a/n) Hey Everyone! Merry Christmas (if you read this before the 25th.) Just so you know, the first about page of the chapter was written on a seat in about the third art gallery my mum had taken me to, so I was in a sort of anti-art gallery mood. And I did TRY to appreciate the art. A painting of horses was quite cool. And the fashion bit. But I was still bored. So you are warned.  

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Ali** ~ I'm definitely putting this chap up quickly compared to my usual standard. I followed your advice and wrote heaps in Melbourne. Like 3.5 word pages worth!

**Tori **~ Yeah I wrote that song. Then it got stuck in my head for the rest of the day. And I have no clue where you could buy carrot hairclips. You can't on eBay though. I tried.

**XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX **~ Glad you like. Is this soon enough?

**goldensnitch3 **~ Yep, I sure do write!

**Sam** ~ OMG, you read this story! Well done. I've v. proud. I think that's the only everaftery bit for a while.

**lady-anna-bee**** ~ Wow you got me just in time! I was about to post this chapter, when I decided to check for reviews!**

**_A Little Bit of Magic_**

**_Chapter 5 ~ Realization_**

Lily Dear! Look! There's Edith Sartinier." Lily's gran said upon seeing an old friend, "You'll be ok for a moment while I find the details for the art gallery we are going to visit on Monday"

"OK Gran, I'll just find my friends." Lily said while thinking '_Why anyone would voluntary go to an art gallery is beyond me'_

Not long later, Lily walk behind a cart of trunks, and heard Tara's voice just before she saw her two best friends with three boys.

'_Wow __Tara_'s getting quicker everyday getting the guys. I mean we're not even on our way to school yet'__

Lil lil lil lil lil lil lil lil! Tara yelled out "Look who we found!"

Lily looked closer, and saw the three boys were actually Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony!

"Hey Cinderella" Prongs said smiling at Lily 

Hey you never said you were at Hogwarts!" Lily and James exclaimed at the same time

"Well you guys didn't either" answered Sirius and Kiri together. 

Kiri laughed. "Great minds think alike, hey" She said looking at Sirius

Tara caught Lily's eye and winked, gesturing Kiri and Sirius.

"Oh Lily, look who I met up with!" Lily's gran had returned with a group of four women "You remember Sandra, don't you? She's James's mother. She's going to come to the gallery with us" She said gesturing the other three ladies

'The entire family has bad taste then' Lily thought, remembering the disaster meeting with the Potter family, before she even started at Hogwarts _'James with superman, his father with that orange wig, and now the mother, who was the best of the lot, liking art galleries!' _

"Hey mum, did I leave a green bag in the car?" Prongs asked

"Yes you did, James dear, and I threw it in to these muggle contraptions known as garbage bins. You can't still be doing that muggle studies assignment comparing our screaming yoyos to muggle ones"

Lily gasped. Memories were rushing though her head. Hey **mum… Yes, you did ****James...…Wonderful school Hogwarts is. ****James is off there next year too…. You remember Sandra, don't you? ****She's James's mother. Lily screamed! Lily really only hated two things in life: walking around Art galleries for hours and hours, and being deceived. "You're James" She shouted, hoping she was so wrong**

"Yeah, James replied, that's my name. I know it's boring, but you can just call me Prongs, Cinderella"

"Lily sighed. I'm not Cinderella. I'm Lily. Lily Evans. This is my Grandmother"

"No! No way. No Freaking way. That snobby little princess I met a few years ago can't be you. It can't be!" James was shocked. '_This was Lily Evans? Wow she had changed, and definitely for the better_' 

"It's true and…"

"Oh My God! You've changed so much from that that stuck up brat I met"

"So I was now brat was I? Well you were bloody immature! With that stupid dog, the superman shirt, and that bloody ghoul"

"He still has a superman shirt" Sirius helpfully put in

"You lied" Lily snarled 

"Oh and you didn't now didn't now did you? Cinderella. Sure. I've never seen someone who is less _princessish. _And with that red hair, and red face from yelling, you look as red as a tomato. And tomatoes aren't beautiful" If Lily was going to play it this way, fine then.

"YOU CALLED ME PURPLE!" Screamed Lily

"Um lil" Kiri said softly "Actually he called you red"

"I'm not a bloody chameleon either." Lily's voice went dangerously low "Five years ago he agreed with that ghoul of his who said I was turning purple"

"Well Gregory and I were wrong. Purple is too good a colour for you."

"Good. I hate the colour purple"

"Good I love it"

"Good. I don't like boys who wear purple"

"Good.  I like to **wear purple. I also like girls who do wear it"**

"Good. I never wear purple"

"Good. I ONLY like girls who do wear it"

"Good. You'll hate me then"

"Good. I want to hate you"

"Good. I hate you too"

"Oh so original"

"Wow James. You hate her, she hates you. Oh my god, you have so much in common." Sirius interrupted there argument, otherwise it would've gone on for days.

"Good." James replied. "Cos opposites attract" 

"Good. Even if you were chalk and I was cheese, I wouldn't be attracted to you"

"Good. I hate cheese"

"All aboard" The conductor called, offering very welcome relief to Kiri, Tara, Remus and Sirius. However, even though James and Lily had stopped screaming, they were still staring at each other, eyeing one another off, like two cats fighting over a feed.

"Oh come on!" Kiri muttered, frustratedly pulling Lily into an empty carriage. Unfortunately, Remus shoved James into the same one.

After they were all seated, with Lily and James as far away from one another as the build of the carriage allowed, Tara realized she had no idea who Padfoot and Moony were either. It was entirely possible she had been out with either one before, or she was related to one of then, or anything. This information was quite important really.

"So Padfoot, Moony who are you?"

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

After the great feast had finished, and the school song was sung, Professor Dumbledore announced that the houses should separate into there respective common rooms. When Lily and James found that they were both following the Gryffindor prefect they were less than impressed.

"So you're a Gryffindor now, are you?" Lily commented with her voice filled with hate

"Well, **I always have been, where as you look as though you've escaped from the slytheren common room."**

"I was just about to ask the same of you and Hufflepuff. 

"Though really you really do have the temper of lion, but still the poison of a snake"

"And beaver is too cute to be you"

"What the hell would you know about cute?"

"I don't want to know. I don't do cute"

"I can tell"

"You ca…."

The staircase gave a sudden movement then, causing Lily to lose her balance and fall over the edge. She managed to grasp the side of the stair worth a sweaty hand and she could feel herself slipping…slipping…slippe…Suddenly James's head appeared above her  

"Having fun down there?" he asked with a grin

_Well I can't fall now! James will think I'm not strong_. Lily was now determined to hang on. She used every once of her strength to hold the edge of the stair.

"I was having the time of my life, but then you appeared so I'm forced to look at you, and that isn't good"

"You could just close your eyes" James suggested

"You think I'd waste that much effort on you?" Lily's grip tightened of the stair. It was more than blood at stake now; it was pride.

 "Well, I dunno, maybe 'cos you're hanging off a staircase many levels up and if you slip, you'll fall into the second year herbology slime growing project"

"Hmn. What's more disgusting? Slime or James, Slime or James, Slime or James? That is the question.

"Lily, don't be stupid. Just grab my hand"

"Why in hell would I touch _your_ hand?"

"Oh Lil. Cried Tara exasperated. Grab my hand then"

"I' perfectly fine Taz. Really…I meant to do it. I'll come up myself when James goes"

However, Tara took her hand regardless and dragged Lily up upon solid ground 

"The red and purple snake with the temper of a lion couldn't manage it by her self hey?"

"I didn't need **your** help anyway," Lily turned and shoved James off the staircase. After muttering a slow falling spell, (she didn't actually want to **kill** him) she yelled down "AND DON'T CALL ME PURPLE!"

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

By the time James managed to climb up the stairs covered in flashing blue and mustard coloured slime, the boys and girls had retreated to their separated dormorties. Except for two. Kiri and Sirius had slipped away from the rest of the Gryffindors in the commotion of Lily and the staircase.

"I am so happy I've met up with you again Padfoot. I thought I'd never see you again after the concert"

"I know exactly how you feel. Many times, I have regretted not asking for a phone number after a perfect night. But with you it must have meant to happen"

"Did you top divination last year or something?

"I sound like it, don't I?"

"But you're exactly right. We should take this chance we've been given"

"So will you be my girlfriend Kiri?"

"Oh of course I will Sirius. Did you really think I'd say no?"

"Nup" Sirius grinned "Not for one second"  
Kiri stared into Sirius's brown eyes "Oh I love you" She whispered before collapsing into his strong arms.

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

Melody and Diana were already asleep, and Kiri was no where to be found, so Tara decided it was time to have a girl talk with Lily

"Lil, why did you do that to poor James? I mean you pushed him off a flight of stairs! I hope he's OK"

"Taz, You saw the way he was mocking me and of course he'll be ok. I did put the slow falling spell on him, so it will be just like floating down. His pride will be the only thing that will be damaged. And I'm glad it will be. Even so, I can't say I'd be too upset if he had to spend a week in the hospital wing. At least he couldn't call me purple"

Tara rolled her eyes "I just can't understand how you too had such a good time at that concert and now you can properly get to know him, don't want anything to do with him"

"Even at the concert we weren't as quite as wrapped around each other as Kirlee and Sirius were."

"Well I didn't except you two would be pashing before the day was over, but I did expect you would be friendly, or even more"

"You just don't get it Taz. When I met him before Hogwarts He was just so immature and was quite nasty to me. But that I could forgive if he had changed. But he hasn't. Anyway, why are we spending our first night back discussing such a pathetic topic as James Potter? What about you and Remus?"

"What about us? We're just good friends"

"You have a lot of 'good friends' Taz. I saw the way you were dancing with him"

"Yeah that's just it. Dancing. There was nothing more to it. He was just another boy at just another party"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's why I said it. Plus the boy's school just joined us. I don't want to appear taken before I have a good look at who's new. The Ravenclaws look a good place to start"

"Lily laughed. Well I can't keep my eyes open for another millisecond so good night"

"Oh Lil, stay awake" Tara pleaded, but Lily was already in dreamland.

"Well Fred. How are you? I hate morning people, always go to sleep to quickly and spoil the fun" Tara didn't feel like going to sleep yet, and she wanted to press Kirlee for details on her 'disappearance' so she fell back to her last resort; Talking to her stuffed elephant.

Kiri was quite worried about her friend when she walked in the door and heard her describing her wedding to an elephant

"The cars will have white ribbons on them, and the table cloths will be white too. It won't be in a tradionial church though. I think outside a castle on green lawn. And I will have glitter confetti tossed on me after the wedding. No rice at all."

"Um hey Taz" Kiri interrupted

"Bout time you got back. So, tell me everything"

"Every? Well, Rubber bands last longer when refrigerated, Almonds are a member of the peach family, Peanuts are one of the ingredients of dynamite, It is possible to lead a cow upstairs...but not downstairs. The microwave was invented after a researcher walked by a radar tube and a chocolate bar melted in his pocket, and the reason fire stations have circular staircases is from the days when the engines were pulled by horses. The horses were stabled on the ground floor and figured out how to walk up straight staircases.

"Yeah…sure Kiri. Do you have any random facts about Miss Kiralee White and Mr Sirius Black? Oh My God. That totally goes together! White and Black!"  

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^

Dear Anna

Do you remember that boy I wrote to you about many years ago? His name was James Potter, and I was complaining after having dinner with his family how immature he was. Well guess what? First, he goes to Hogwarts and is in my year. Second, He is just as immature as he was then. And he infuriates me so much! Third, and defiantly worst of all, I met him at that concert I told you about- Wingardium Leviosa. We got on real well, but when I found out who he was today, I found he hasn't changed a bit. Must go; I want to be awake enough tomorrow to turn James into a toucan.

Love Lily 

~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^ 

Hey Belle

This is James. I am mad at you. For many reasons.

a) In a letter long ago, you told me to go easy on Lily Evans. 

b) You also suggested going to that concert (which btw was awesome) and therefore made me think Lily Evans was cool

c) You gave me that superman shirt for my birthday when I was 10, something Lily Evans constantly pays me out about You didn't warn me about Lily Evans. 

d) How after a few years at the same school as her you didn't realize what a stuck-up bitch she was?

 e) You, being a head girl last year must have helped the second years with that herbology slime assignment. Why did you leave it _there_?_ why mustard? Why not purple?_

f) You didn't try to stop the consolidation of the boys and girls campuses. Not that I mind the other girls. Some of them look quite hot. But just _one girl…_

g) Why didn't you pretend Lily Evans wasn't either a boy or girl so she couldn't move to this bigger co-ed Hogwarts and had do her schooling in the lake with the giant squid, the only other of her race?

h) Why Belle, why couldn't you be hear this year. Prove to Lily Evans I'm not all bad. I want to prove that so much. If you were here, she might've kept the personality that she had at the concert. And I want that more than anything.


	6. If That’s How She Wants To Play

**Crimson Girl ~ Thanks, I love getting reviews from new people. Well actually, any reviews are way good. But I mean People who haven't read the story before are clicking on it and reading so I'm happy. Did that any sense?**

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus ~ well, you are getting more. Feel proud! And I reckon the guy who played Aragorn should've play Sirius in POA movie.**

**alysia (aka lily) ~ I'm definitely going to finish this one, have no fear!**

**CrazyStarz ~ Ali, when are you going to update your fics???? Lord of the Rings was so good, hey. I now have to convince my dad to go see it and tell him who all the characters are before (he saw TT, and was so confused coz he hadn't seen FOTR) **

**XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX ~ Yeah James was confessing heaps. I quoted you in Anna's letter! In the next chapter (I think) Anna will have a big part. See story for details**

**goldensnitch3 ~ You seriously are my best reviewer, every chapter since you started reading! Thank you very much! Top Prize for you**

**Sam ~ NO, not having fun at the farm! Though I guess it was good I got all of this written. Dad is currently giving us a history lecture about Mary queen of Scots, and I finally escaped, so I'm typing. **

**Nicole Black ~ Wow someone actually read my Bio! Go Aussies!**

**Zoe ~ Thank you, thank you! You reviewed! Yay! & yep, you're right about the whole beard thing, totally based on my dad's experience. Actually, Kiri's father is entirely based on my dad. **

**Violetangel89 ~ yeah well, they have to fight sometimes. I think there's only 1 fight in this chap, and I don't think it's too long. And I'm glad you loved chap 4. I was really looking forward to writing that. **

**_Wow! So many reviews! I love you people so much!_**

A Little Bit of Magic

Chapter 6 ~ If That's How She Wants To Play

Lily was sitting in Potions, bored as usual. Professor Ling was explaining Shrinking Potions, a subject Lily knew back to front. It's not as if she had tried to memorize the subject. However, in the summer holidays, she was so bored, as her friends had been away for most of the time, so she amused herself by reading her new books for the new school year. She had found the book fascinating anyway, as she loved to learn more about the wizarding world. 

This unfortunately was making classes unbearable. Professor Ling, stroking his brown beard, and cleaning his large glasses kept asking Lily questions, which she happened to know the answers to.

"Well done again Lily, 10 points for Gryffindor. I wonder, could you tell us who discovered the main ingredient for the shrinking potion, and what was the strange circumstance in which it was found?"

Lily sighed. She had to answer. "Jeffery Broach" She said softly "He was having a garden picnic, when he took a sip of tea, which unbeknown to him had a petal of the oyster flower in it. His tongue swelled down to the size of a hairclip"

"Excellent Lily! Superb! You must have studied really hard in the holidays"

"That's because she has no life" Severus Snape called out

"Settle down class. Please do not make fun of my best student" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You little smartarse!"

"Talking spell book"

"Owl Brain"

The slytherns verbally attacked Lily after class, giving her dark looks of hatred.

"I guess she wants us to think she's good at something, being a mudblood and everything" The cold voice of Severus Snape joined his friends'

"Yeah I suppose she has to have something to make up for all that filthy blood" Mathew Crummer sneered in agreement

Out off nowhere, James appeared

"Leave her alone!" he shouted

"Yeah sure Jamsie boy," Mathew said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Fancy the Mudblood know-it-all, do you?"

"He must think she can do all his homework for him" Clive Beats added "As he's utterly hopeless himself"

'Piss off snakehead."

"Whatca gonna do Jamsie? Throw a quaffle at us?"

"How bout this?" He said. "Tarantallegra!" he called, forcing Mathew's, Clive's, and Severus's legs to dance crazily.

"Are you ok?" James asked Lily, concerned, as the slytherns danced off.  

"I was doing just fine until you barged in" She snapped

 But those jerks were giving you such a hard time"

"The only jerk **I saw you."**

"God Lily! Will you listen to yourself? I'm just trying to help you"

"I will if that means I don't have to listen to you!"

"Lily, what happened to the Cinderella I met at that concert? Why can't you just be her again? I loved her!"

"Cinderella would be right in front of you, if you were Prongs, not some superman-wannabe, called James Potter"

She tossed her hair back. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to be late of Arithmancy" James watched as she walked off. _If that's the way she wants to play it, fine. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His blood was boiling, he was so angry with Lily. He had tried to be nice, but she just kept the insults coming. _What did I do to deserve this? _He thought as he walked up_. _ Remus and Sirius met up with James outside their ancient runes class room. He was so thankful they were in his class; he could not stand to be alone at a time like this, just replaying the events in his mind. Luckily, there were many detractions coming.

"Hey Prongs" Remus greeted him

"The professor is in there already, setting up, so we aren't allowed to go in yet." Sirius explained

"Fun. Who is he anyway?"

Sirius grinned. "You are not going to believe this, but Nutrag! You know the head boy from our first year?"

"Holey shit! I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, really. He had teacher written over him at school."

"Remember when he gave you and me, James, detention for playing exploding snap next to where he was trying to do his homework?" Asked Sirius

"He never liked me much either, especially since I knocked that book out of his hands at the train station on the very first day of school" laughed Remus

"Oh I remember that. Then he found out it was my dog's fault, so I wasn't his favorite student ever either." James joined in the laughter

"Did you bring Zach this year? I haven't seen him, and he's a bit hard to miss." Remus asked

Just then, the door opened and Professor Nutrag told everyone to come inside.

Once everyone was seated in the sunny class room, he walked up to the black board and introduced himself

"Good Morning class, my name is Professor Nutrag. I was a student at Hogwarts myself, as a few of you may remember. I myself recognize a few faces here. Mr Potter, you were the one with that insane hound. Mr Black, have you broken that record of 81 detentions in a school year yet? Mr Lupin, who I hope has gained a feeling of respect for textbooks.

Anyway, it is a privilege to teach at Hogwarts, and I will be taking your ancient runes class for the whole year, unless by some miracle Professor Binns gets killed and I get to take over History of Magic, a subject I adore"

"Sir, sir" A feminine voice piped up "Isn't it impossible to kill a ghost?"

"Quiet Pamela, don't destroy the hope in my heart. For all the seven years I was a student here, I had this dream of one day being able to deliver the joy of history of magic to the world of Hogwarts. 

He paused, and looked around the room for effect.

"Then this year, it comes to my attention that old Binns has finally passed away. What joy filled me! For all those years I had watched him grow older, and I was just waiting for that day. However, all my dreams were extinguished when I found his **ghost taking my beloved class! That just shouldn't be allowed! IT IS NOT RIGHT! He shouted, with raised arms, his head back, the passion taking over his body"**

A little while later, Professor Nutrag had calmed down and the class was reading silently, interrupted only by the Professor's mumblings like

"Just leaves his body behind, hey" and "Having ghosts as teachers, what is coming next? A basilisk as the librarian?"

As the bell rang to announce the end of the lesson, Nutrag stood up and was heading for the door to check whether Professor Binns had vanished yet. He had almost made it out of the room, when Pamela shouted

 "Please Sir! Do we have any homework tonight?"  

The entire class groaned, but no one, not even the slytherns did anything more

_It's so unfair thought James _Lily just answers questions he is asked, while Pamela can get away with ruining our freedom and social life in the evenings, and only gets a few groans. Hang on, why do I even care? Lily has made it pretty clear she doesn't. If she wants me to, she should act civil. That's it. No more caring. Moving on now.__

"Uh..." Professor Nutrag looked stuck. He flicked hurriedly through the textbook "um, just read pages uh…33 to 35, answers question, oh and you have time, could you research possible ways to kill ghosts. Thank you, good bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_'Wow' thought Lily. '__Another whole day without killing Potter.__ Sometimes even I amaze myself'._

She glanced around the common room, trying to find her friends. She saw Kiri with Sirius curled up on the couch; Tara was flirting with a group of sixth year boys. This was one definite down point of the consolidation for Lily; her friends had less time for her with all the new boys to check out. She looked to where Remus was sitting. He was still nice to her, even though she had declared war on his friend. Unfortunately, he was with James. '_Plan B failed then' She thought. She could see Diana and Melody, who had always been very nice to Lily, as she had shared a dormitory with them for a few years, but they were fiddling with Melody's instrument, something which Lily didn't know anything about. She didn't actually know anyone else in the common room, being a shy girl, didn't often venture outside her comfort zone. Everyone knew her friends, not her._

_'I can't just stand here alone the whole night; I might as well find someone to talk to' _

She glanced around the room for someone sitting alone, who didn't look to scary. Her eyes fell on a short boy, with light brown hair, who looked familiar. __

_'I know he was in some of my classes today' she thought__.  Now what was his name? It was something simple, John…Harry…Paul…Peter…Yeah, 'Peter'. That was it. _

"Hey Peter" The boy looked up 

"Hi" He squeaked

"I'm Lily. I'm in your potions class."

"Are you the smart one who got all those questions right?" Peter asked

"I don't know about '_smart' really. I just happened to remember the right stuff."_

"I wish that would happen to me" Peter sighed "I try to study hard, but I never seem to do as well as James"

"Potter?" Queried Lily "I didn't know he was overly smart"

"Of course he is" Answered peter. "He's the best at everything! Studies, quiddich, getting girls, popularity, friendship, just everything"

"Peter, reality check. Number one, he didn't get any questions in Potions, number two, he mightn't even get on the quiddich team this year with us girls taking over, three, he doesn't have a girlfriend at the moment, four, If he's such a good friend, why are you over there with him and Remus now? 

"I'm not I their ancient rune class, and they're doing their homework from that now" Peter answered. "And he does **so** have a girlfriend. She's called Cindy. He told me so. He met her at this concert over the holidays, which I couldn't go to because of a family holiday."

"Sorry to inform you Peter, he has no girlfriend. He met me at that concert, and thought my name was Cindy. I think I would know if I was Potters girlfriend, thank god"

"No!" Peter squeaked loudly "I can't be true, it can't be. James is perfect!"

"Ok, lets ask him ourselves then" Lily said, getting to her feet. Peter scurried along behind her.

"There's no way he'll ever buy that" James was saying

"Why ever not? Vacuuming a ghost sounds like a perfectly reasonable suggestion

"Ahem" Lily coughed

"What the hell do you want Princess? Asked James

"Hey Lils, hey Peter" Remus greeted

"Oh hey Peter. What are you doing with Evans?

"Potter, Am I your girlfriend?"

"Evans, if that's a pick-up line, it sucks."

"Yes or no, Potter. It's a simple enough question, even for your brain capacity"

"No. Why the hell would I want you?

Lily turned to Peter.

"Potter not so perfect after all, hey?" And with that, Lily went up to her room.

"OK Peter, stay away from her at all costs" Instructed James

"Yeah ok. She's scary."

"Got that in one" James grinned

"What's that" Asked Peter, pointing at a piece of parchment that was titled 'Proven Ways to Exterminate Ghosts' 

1) Dance the 'Ghost busting hop', described below, chanting 'Ghost, Ghost melt away, don't come back to collect your pay [insert name of ghost] you will melt away, into nothing, and make my day', whilst wearing a jumpsuit with the sacred Patten of pink and green spots. *NOTE will only work when witnesses are present

2) Suck the ghost up, using a muggle device known as a 'vacuum cleaner'

3) Put twenty Gallons in the third cage in the owlerly, and await results.

4) Pour hot tea over the ghost, while it is hovering above the slythern table

5) Make a potion consisting of ½ cup of bubotubor pus, 1 Cup frog brains, 3 squashed slugs, ¼ teaspoon of own toe nails, 3 cups of Muddy water, 8 cockroaches, 1 page from a textbook that is precious  to you, drink, and the first ghost you lay eyes upon will be Exterminated

6)Wearing silver war paint, blue eye shadow, mascara, pink lipstick, walk up to ghost, strip down to underwear, and say the following words backwards: ' I Evol Uoy ' [*NOTE again, will only work with witnesses present.]

_These are all ancient methods which have worked in to past, try every one of them; you never know which one will work._

"Homework" Remus answered

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annabelle had received letters from both Lily and James that day. She had been very amused that had met again at the concert, just the way it had been planned by her. However, now they were back at Hogwarts, their opinions seemed to have reverted back to what they were years ago. 

_'If only they could give each other another chance' thought Annabelle. _'Just one more chance to prove that they really had changed. But for that to happen, they both would have to be in disguise, or they wouldn't even try! Hang on... Disguise…__

With that, Annabelle grabbed her scrapbook from a couple of years ago. 

"Quiddich tickets…Christmas Cards…Exam Results…Ah, Party invitations. Annabelle found the one she was searching for:

_____________________________________________________________________

Dear Annabelle

You are invited to Eddie's Polyjuice Party on the 18th of April. 

You will be given a bottle of ready made potion, and a choice of hair to determine what person you change into. More potion must be consumed each 59 minutes, and you must not let anyone know who you really are.

See you there, Eddie                                                                                                          .

________________________________________________________________________

"Yes!" She shouted. That was what she would do. She'd set them up, get them talking, and they would not know! She quickly grabbed a pen.  
Dear Lily, Poor you for having to put up with that boy again! I guess you though you'd never have to see him again after that family dinner. But are you really, truly, absolutely, positively sure he hasn't changed? Maybe he was shocked to see you too. Anyway, make sure you are free over the Christmas break. I'm organizing a surprise, and you are invited! Send me your exact holiday dates, so I can tell you when it's going to be. Meanwhile, good luck putting up with that James person. And By the way, if you need a good jinx, try 'elbbab.' It makes the victim talk backwards for two hours. Very amusing. 

Please Write Back, Love Anna. 

Hey James

You're mad at me? I'm offended. And that superman shirt was cute when you were little. But hey, weren't you confessing a little too much in point H)? I could easily owl that to Lily Evans, you know. So to make sure I don't, make sure you're free over your Christmas break. I'm planning a party, and you HAVE to come. If you don't, Paperclip will be heading toward Lily Evans. So watch out! 

Love Belle

She grabbed Paperclip, and tied the letters to his foot. As she threw him out into the night, she said 

"And now for Planning"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N) Hope you liked. I had heaps of fun writing the ancient runes homework! And also could you please tell me what you want to see more of in my story: like more or less fights, more or less of Kiri & Sirius, more or less humor from Kiri's father, more or less random stuff like Prof Nutrag, or anything else. Oh and I'd also like suggestions what hairs Annabelle chooses from Lil & James to have at her party, in the next chap. I think that's about it, so thanks for reading! 


	7. The Polyjuice Party

Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 6. Sorry I've been so slack in updating!

**buccaneerbabe14** ~ Fights are good I agree. I used your judge suggestion, thanks

**Alysia (aka lily) **~ Glad you liked! Read on to see which hairs they got

** goldensnich3 **~ I'm glad you thought it was suspenseful. That's how I wanted it to be

**XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX** ~ I think Anna's a great character to. She stars in the chapter!

**electra **~ Because I followed you advice, and wrote heaps of that new story, I haven't updated this one for months. Oops…

**CrazyStarz** ~ Well this wasn't really soon, but anyway I haven't noticed you updating…

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus **~ Prof. Nutrag was fun to write too!****

**_Chapter 7: The Polyjuice Party_**

Lily woke up and glanced at her calendar, on which the current date was flashing orange. 

"Four more sleeps 'till Christmas" It called in a very techno voice.

Lily jumped very quickly out of bed. She rarely gave up a few extra minutes of comfort, but it was the day of Anna's polyjuice party.

She was, in fact, feeling so excited, that she managed not to yell at James Potter whilst he was using his spoon to sword fight with a second year. The morning passed tediously slowly, like mornings do when you want the evening to come quickly.

After Kiri forced Lily and Tara to watch her quiddich practice, when Tara rated each Gryffindor male on body, hair, and arse. Finally, Lily escaped to get ready. As she was walking out the portrait hole, Tara and Kiri stood in her way 

"Going somewhere are we?" asked Kiri with raised eyebrows

"Maybe" Answered Lily

"C'mon, tell us" Tara whined

"Nup" Grinned Lily, walking over to the fire place

"Please? Pretty please? I'll…" Tara's last words were lost in the whoosh that echoed in Lily's ears. 

After a typical flooing journey, in which Lily managed to obtain a lot of bruises, and managed to break the left arm of her glasses, Lily arrived at Annabelle's flat. 

"Lily!" Anna's voice rang out "It's so good you came! Now come and get your potion."

"Who am I going to change into? Lily asked

"Well…I'm not going to tell you, you'll have to wait. But it is very, very cool. Trust me, you'll love it"

"Ok…I trust you, I think" Lily said her uncertainty growing as she thought back a few years to when Anna was her prefect, and had convinced her that the bathrooms had magically moved, and the girls one was now down the mirrored hallway. Lily grimaced. The though of seeing Severus Snape naked would haunt her for a long time.

C'mon lily, drink up. It's not as bad as it looks. Now, don't tell anyone your name, age, where you live, or anything else that will give anyone the tiniest clue. It's no fun if people figure out who each other is.

**_GULP _**

"That's the way, not so bad after all, hey."

Lily's every muscle was pulsing, every blood vessel rushing, and every nerve twitching. She stared at her tingling hands, as her fingers grew, and her nails grew to twice their bitten down length, and turned a light blue sparkly colour, with a dark blue zigzag down the middle. She stood you slowly, as the potion made her unstable on her feet, and glanced in the mirror, gasping in amazement.

"I've turned into Kisha Musevic , the lead singer for Wingardium Leviosa 

Anna smiled "you sure have darlin'. Now go out, and enjoy the party."

As she went out into the main room, and surveyed the crowd, Lily though to herself '_If only the potion gave me Kisha's confidence too.' _ Lily was still terribly shy around anyone that she didn't know, despite hanging around with the two bubbliest girls in Hogwarts. She even still got tongue tied around those she had known ever since she started at Hogwarts. She stood on the side of the room, hoping that her heart would not explode from beating as loudly as it was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Bella!" James shouted as he zoomed though the open kitchen window "Guess who's here! The life of any party, the ultimate prankster, and of course the best looking guy around. It's your favourite cousin, Jam…ophmhawdf"

James's self introduction was abruptly stopped by Annabelle's hand over his very big mouth. 

"Belle, what was that for?"

"James, not only are you proving to the world what a self-loving brat you are, but, remember, no one is supposed to know who you are. So here's your potion, drink up, and remember, don't tell anyone who you are, and drink potion every 59 minutes. Apart from that, you'll be fine. You always are."

"Ewwww ! That stuff is gross. It tastes like boiled peanuts with seafood sauce. I'm not going to turn into a peanut addicted fisherman am I? You know how I hate fish, and whoever thought up the idea of peanut M&Ms ruined forever the best type of chocolate invented. The world was going just fine with plain chocolate and crispy."

"James! Take a look in the mirror. Do you look like a fisherman?" Snapped Annabelle exasperatedly. James drove her insane at times. "Now, come on, 'Mr-life-of-the-party', let's get going"

Lily was still standing in the corner, unsure of what to do. On her left, famous quiddich player Dan Truman, author Kenneth Lockhart, and some random Egyptian wizard were having a sculling contest with 'gnome gin', and to her right there was a couple rubbing against each other, which was quite disturbing, as the potion had turned the girl into one of the goblins from Gringotts, and the boy into Larry Haptins, the Head Judge for the ministry of magic. 

Lily was then very relieved to see Anna coming over to her with…Lily blinked, making sure she was seeing properly. _'Was that Professor Dumbledore?'_

"Kisha! What are you still doing alone? Come and talk to Dumbledore here. The next time I emerge, I'll be all polyjuicified. Remember, drink up every 59 minutes, and have fun" She called out as she disappeared to take her own potion, muttering to herself, "Yes you two will have fun. And so will I!"

"So…" James said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"So…"Lily replied, relieved that Anna had given her someone to talk to

"You got a good potion" James commented

"I know" Lily replied softly

"I love Wingardium Leviosa. Did you go to the concert?"

"Yes"

"It was good, hey. I love that Black Magic song" James prompted, trying to get poly-syllabic answers.

Lily forced herself to relax. 'Dumbledore' was being very nice to her, and she may as well enjoy herself. "I love that song too. It just makes you want to dance."

James grinned. _'A response! Oh the satisfaction of drawing blood out of a stone!' _"I totally agree. Hang on, wait one sec. Don't you dare move."

A few minutes later James returned, grinning from ear to ear "There. Listen"

Lily mirrored his smile when she heard the introduction to 'Black Magic'

"Come on, let's dance!"  James yelled, tugging Lily's arm. Lily accepted, and hurried onto the dance floor, letting herself be taken by the music.

_It must have been_

_Black magic_

_That brought us together_

_That black cat_

_It must have been_

_A sign_

_Your thirteen toes_

_Should have warned me_

_Warned me away _****

James and Lily danced closer and closer and the song went on. James was watching Lily's every move, wishing he could see who she really was out of costume. He was feeling the warmth of her breath, and softness of her hands. So many times whilst listening to this song, he would be fantasizing about dancing with Kisha Musevic, now, when it could have been true, he was only wishing his partner would reveal her true person.

_There's no need to put_

_Me under the_

_Cruciatus Curse___

_You're torturing me_

_Enough already_

_Sure that dog of yours_

_Isn't a grim_

_Cos that's how my future looks_

_Why do you treat me_

_Just like a gnome?_

_Swinging me _

_Round and letting me fall_

_Just to confuse me_

Lily was silently thanking Anna so much as she rested in her partner's arms. Ten minutes ago no one would say even as much as "hello" to her, but now, she was dancing with, one very cool guy, and although he looked like Professor Dumbledore, she was sure he looked good underneath. Anyone with the confidence and limitless energy he seemed to display must be confident in their looks. _Perhaps that is why I'm so unconfident _No. Lily snapped herself out of those thoughts, and concentrated again on the music, and that contagious smile he had on his face. If only, she thought, If only I could see his real smile, as opposed to Professor Dumbledore's… 

_I don't want to look _

_Into a crystal ball_

_It may show that _

_You and I will _

_Still be together!_

_Ever wonder why I _

_Studied so hard for_

_Transfiguration?_

_It's my life's dream to_

_Turn you into a rock! _

As the song ended, Lily gazed into the eyes of Professor Dumbledore, And James into the eyes of Kisha Musevic. As the next song started played, and James was dancing crazily, dragging Lily with him, Lily started to giggle, and couldn't stop. The giggle soon turned to full on laughter, and Lily was laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you alright?" James asked, raising Dumbledore's eyebrows 

"It's just…seeing Dumbledore dancing like that…, it's crazy. And me dancing with him. So, so, so odd."

"You're right. This is pretty weird. Especially for me! Like I'm actually in Dumbledore's body.  Anyway, do you want drinks or something?"

"Yeah, drinks would be good"

"Beer ok?"

"Yeah"

Lily took a sip of potion, and soon enough James returned, with a drink in each hand, but Lily was staring at the glasses.

"What is with those?"

James grinned sheepishly and looked down t the pink spotted glasses, with clouds and rainbows on them 

"Belle ran out of normal ones"

"Ok…" Lily said "Well…Cheers then"

"Cheers"

After a few more drinks, and plenty of dances, the second lot of 59 minutes for Lily were up, so she took sip of potion

"Shit Lily!" James shouted with anxiety in his voice "You must have picked up the wrong potion! You've turned into this snobbish, bitchy girl that I know form school"

Lily looked down. Gone were Kisha's her blue zigzagged fingernails, gone was Kisha's green and black hair. She had turned into………………Herself.

"What has happened?" Lily thought out loud. Then it struck her. "You called me a bitch?" She screamed at James

"What the hell had happened? Please say you just took the wrong potion, and turned into Lily Evans, not that you are actually Lily?"

"What's it to you?"

James sighed and took a sip of Potion. In front of Lily, Dumbledore disappeared, and there in front of her stood ….

"James Potter!" Lily yelled. "I can not believe Anna invited you!"

"Hello, I'm her cousin! I have more right than you do to be here"

Lily looked at James and had to fight hard to stop drastically hurting him. The pain she felt. She had opened herself up to him tonight, and had such a great time. Why was it she felt so angry? _He is like a poison _Lily concluded. '_Everything is just fine until he comes, and then I just feel and act so terrible'  _

"I can not believe you. I'm leaving now. A polyjuice party was a crap idea anyway."

"Any party would be crap with you invited" James snapped, angry that his evening was ruined by none other than Lily Evans. 

"Why am I even still talking to you?"

"Because I'm irresistible and you know it"

"Irritating more like it" Lily spat

He was quiet for a moment, wondering why Lily always managed to piss him off so much. She was just so unreasonable. He though back a few hours, and remembered the carefree Lily, dancing. Why did Lily hate him so much? Why was it only now, that she realized she knew him that she was angry? It couldn't be his personality, because only his physical appearance was changed by the potion. He now knew that she was human, because the potion can't change personalities. So he decided to make the true Lily emerge again.

"How can you say that? You weren't complaining about it for most of the night"

"That's because I didn't know it was you!"

"So it was Dumbledore's body you wanted?"

Lily looked at James, and struggled hard to fight back a laugh. She meant to retaliate with something like 'Even Dumbledore's body would be preferable to yours', but instead these were the words that come out of her mouth

"Why does every guy I fall for have to be you?"

James looked shocked, and Lily was really regretting her words.

"Well, really, what other choice is there? Especially since Dumbledore's beard gets in the way of pashing sessions, and the****filch is taken, sorry"

This time, Lily didn't even try to hold back her laughter. James watched her for a few seconds, then started to chuckle too. Very soon they had both collapsed from laughter, and were rolling around in the hallway of Annabelle's apartment.

"So…" Said James, after they had both finally recovered "Do you want to go back in there?"

"No, it won't be fun anymore."

"Why? Now that we know who each other is you mean?"

"Not just that that. Everyone will be normal, because everyone was drinking. Honestly James, if you payed more attention in class, you would have remembered that polyjuice potion taken after alcohol has the reverse effects."

 "That's so weird. There was I thinking you had poisoned the drinks"

"I probably would've if I knew Dumbledore was really you"

"That's not nice"

"Deal with it" Lily said, grinning, dodging James's playful slap.

"Like to fly back with me?" James asked, gesturing his broom

"Anything's better than flooing!"

"You know, all other girls I've offered this chance of a lifetime experience to have refused because they're terrified of heights"

"I'm not all other girls!"

"Obviously"

And with that, Lily and James flew into the night sky, watched by Annabelle who was feeling quite proud of herself. 


	8. Consquences

A Little Bit Of Magic Chapter 8

It was six in the morning, and Kira had somehow managed to get up and was hunting around for her broomstick in the dark dormitory. She had almost given up, when she found it under Dana's bed. _Strange. _

_Well, damn, that was my excuse gone; now I have to venture out to the icy quiddich pitch. Whoever invented morning trainings should be shot. Or maybe cursed. Or even better, tied to a broom, a forced to fly around in the dark, feeling snowflakes fall on their face. Grrr._

She trudged down the stairs, and saw something that sort of woke her up. Two bodies lying on the couch, just sleeping, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do in the middle of the common room. It was then that Kira saw something that TOTALLY woke her up. Red hair attached to the female body. Lily's hair.

_It can't be though, _thought Kira. _It must be __Tara__ trying out a new colour. Or __Tara__ has taken polyjuice potion to turn into Lily, or Lily's long lost twin, who seems to have made a detour on her way to the family reunion._ _Or, maybe, just maybe, perhaps shockingly, it was Lily. But then, who was the guy? _

Kira was now curious. Very curious. Lily's hair covered he partners face, so she couldn't make out who it was. Quiddich forgotten, she edged closer. She now had no doubt that Lily owned the female body, as her flower bracelet was clearly visible on her left wrist. Kira smiled to herself, remembering how Lily wore that bracelet everywhere.

_She always did cute things like that. Which is why it is such an event to find her asleep in a guys arms. With __Tara__, something like this was an everyday occurrence, but not Lily!_

A murmur caused Kiri to glance back to the couch. Lily had shifted a little, and had exposed her partner's head.

Kiri didn't make it to quiddich training that morning. She was taken to the hospital wing after fainting in the common room.

_Later...._

"Look at them!"

"Aren't they cute?"

"Is that really who I think it is?"

"I wouldn't have ever thought it, him and Lily"

"Nice one James mate, but how'd ya do it dude? Charming Lily like that?"

Although Lily was still half asleep; it was only 12:15, after all, she felt anger boiling up inside her at the cocky remark she heard. She was sure it had come from Sirius.

_Boys are so immature. _What Kiri saw in Sirius she would never know.

_Hang on…_thought Lily _…Sirius!...What's he doing near to where I am sleeping?....where am I sleeping?.....wait…Sirius said….._JAMES!!!!!

"What Darling?" A sleepy voice replied, sounding very close

Lily sat up very quickly, and quickly figured that was a huge mistake since her head was spinning, as she tried to make sense of it all. Then she saw him.

"What are you doing here?!" Lily yelped

"I dunno." James said "Do you really expect I'd know where I am, who I'm with, and why I am after a wild night like last night?"

Lily jumped up. What are you talking about? A wild night? I don't know why I was on the couch with you, but it wasn't because of any 'wild night'. I'm not my best in the mornings, but I can be sure of that. Why would I be with you at a gathering or a par…oh. No. Ah. I'll be going. Now.

And with that, Lily Evans, ran out of the common room, up to her dormitory, the slamming door was heard from down below.

James settled down again, to go back to sleep, when a few moments later he was feeling very uneasy, like someone was watching him. He opened one eye, and saw almost the entire population of Gryffindor staring at him

"What?"

_Later...._

"Mate". Sirius prodded the still sleeping James. "C'mon Prongs dude. Wake up". There was still no response. Sirius sighed, and looked around, his eyes coming to rest on a giant pillow in the shape of a cow. A few spells later, and the pillow cow was performing complex gymnastic movements all over James, singing We Will Rock You. Not surprisingly, James open an eye.

"Finally. Ok, just wondering what the time is"

"What! you woke me up to ask…that?"

"Well, you have a watch don't you"

"So do you!"

"What I presume you are suggesting is that I shift my neck and surrounding muscles down far enough so my wrist will come into view. Like no thank you"

"It's 2 bloody O'clock. Happy?"

"As a Larry in mud."

"A what?"

"It's a muggle expression, OK. Kiri taught it to me. Means as happy as can be.

"OK…Why was knowing the bloody time so important anyway? I was asleep, you know"

"Oh yeah. It's just that Johnny Silvereye wanted you and a few other less quiddich obsessed to meet him in the far north tower at around oh, 2pm."

"What? Now?"

"According to your watch, yep"

"Well, come on, let's go"

"Correction, James. You move. I think I'll just lie down on this nice couch and sleep. I didn't miss training this morning. So run Prongs, run.

_Later...._

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Exclaimed James as he escaped from the North tower with Kiri and the team's beater, Brad. "You would honestly think we had missed a game the way he was carrying on, not just one lousy training session."

"Yeah, I reckon!" Sighed Kiri "That guy is just too obsessed with that sport. It must be unhealthy. I though I was bad with softball before Hogwarts, but even dreaming about matches, wearing softball bat earrings, and keeping a coaching manual for when I coach a team, doesn't compare to what he does….Well it doesn't!"

"Yes…"

Anyway, don't worry girlie," Brad spoke "I'm sure a lot of lads would dig lasses who give their full attention to a sport. At least you won't turn into a stalker with your mind on other things. Still, did you know he polishes his broom for like three hours each night, only using these phoenix feather brushes, worth like twenty gallons each? Think how many bottles you could get for that?"

"Think he may be worse than you, Kiri" James grinned, and then quickly stopped when he was slapped

"Yeah, I'm serious." Brad insisted "Me mate, his name be Jerry Lane, says the smell of broom polish wafting from his corner could kill a buffalo in an instant. And I believe him."

There was a silence and this information was absorbed. Even though Brad was the one who had said it, the proposition sounded very reasonable. Mad, in normal circumstances, yet reasonable now. Wise men never underestimated the power of broom polish.

"But did you hear him though? Going like 'I'm disappointed. Very disappointed. **Do** you want to win the quiddich cup? You better pull those multi coloured socks up you lot. Do **you** want to win the quiddich cup? Because I do! And I am willing to do anything for that piece of metal in my hands. I deserve It., and I though we did. Not after today though. Do you** want** to win the quiddich cup? I would've though that was a stupid question, but now I am not so sure. Those pitiful excuses. Oh I slept in. Oh I fainted. Oh I found myself in a comprising position with an apple and a donkey. NOT GOOD ENOUGH. Do you want to **win** the quiddich cup? Yes, win. It's not good enough that we are a good team. I want to be the best, and that will never happen if you don't come to trainings.' Seriously who does he think he is?"

"Who knows James, who knows?" Kiri said. "Hey, Brad, Why did you miss training, by the way? Were you drunk again?"

Brad stopped, a redness appearing on his cheeks, that was usually unseen. "Oh. That. It's a long story. I just wish the magic world would just stick to its own creatures like unicorns and dragons, and stop letting muggle farm animals interrupt our way of life."

There was silence for a second, and James and Kiri turned to look at Brad.

"Anyway. That be as it is, nothing can change he past. Nothing legal, anyway" Continued Brad uneasily "Since there's no need to ask you, James, where you were, since the entire common room saw you, Kiri, what's your excuse?"

"Um...mine is slightly more normal," She started, sneaking a glance at Brad, who she was certain muttered 'normal is boring' under his breath, "I got up, with all intention of going out to the pitch, when I saw Mister Seeker here in an interesting position, with my best friend, who up until yesterday had a blind hatred for him. I was a little shocked, and lost consciousness."

"Whoa matey. You fainted from seeing his and that red haired chick's performance? Have you been exposed to anything? Come with me, I'll show you the real world!"

"A real world involving a lot of vile drinks? I like my world as it is."

"Ah, you just reminded me, I have a special delivery to collect from the house elves. And I'm telling you, these rumballs better be worth it, for what they made me do with that box of apples. So long"

Brad slipped down a passage way and disappeared, leaving James and Kiri a little dazzled. They walked in silence for a few minutes, both unsure whether to comment on the morning's performance. Finally, James spoke up.

"So, I guess you heard about what your friend did when she realised where he was…"

"Um, yeah. Tara told me about that. Well, you know Lily, she's so shy"

"That's just it" Sighed James. "Do I know her? I thought I did before. Christ, I thought I knew her the moment I met her, before I even started at Hogwarts. She was the most stuck up, prissy, snobbish girl I had ever met. The first thing she ever said to me was 'I'm not purple'. Screamed it more like. Can you imagine? I'm no being to doubt if that first impression was wrong."

"Lily isn't all like tha..." Kiri started

"No. Listen. If this is what she wants me to see, let it be. She seems that determined to let me only see one side of her. And I don't even know if that's real or fake. And at times just to taunt me, she lets he see a glimmer of her other side. Like at the concert we all went to, or that party last night. She just seemed so different, so at ease. But it's just an illusion, isn't it. It's not real. It can't be, judging from the way she acted this morning."

"That must have been awful" Kiri said softly

"Not in the way you'd expect, like being rejected in front of the entire house population. Awful in the sense I though I had finally gotten through to her last night, but when I woke this morning, it was like last night had never happen. Well except for the whole Lily being next to me, which wouldn't happened if last night hadn't happened, but yeah"

"And what would you have rather? That last night didn't happen, and Lily didn't open up at all, or everything happened as it did?"

James was silence for quite a time, thinking over Kiri's question. He sighed, shook his head, and tried to put his feelings into words

"I guess this morning confirmed everything. She only likes me when she's drunk. I don't know if it was a good or bad thing, to have everything given to me so clearly. Before I though I maybe stood a chance, but I guess now, I'll get on with my life, and try to forget she existed. Still. How can I? When she showed a piece of her un-hostile self last night, was it to remind me of what I would never have?"

This time Kiri could not think of a response. She looked at James. He really did have it bad for Lily. His facial expression said it all.

"Don't worry about me, ok" James said, pulling himself together "Plenty more hot fish in the sea, as Sirius says"

"Sirius said that?" Kiri asked sharply

"Um…now I come to think of it, it may have been Pater. Or Remus. Or even me"

"James…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

With that, they arrived back at the Gryffindor common room, and disappeared into their separate dormitories, each with a lot to think about, none of which was triggered by Johnny Silvereye's Lecture.

.........................

****

**champtennis** Thanks for all your reviews! It's really awesome you took so much time to review every chapter. Thank you. Boris is a weird name, I agree

**tori-black** Let's burn all the peanut m&ms. Or better yet, urn the machine, so they never are made again

**CrazyStarz** – Arg, school day after tomorrow. Bad. Very bad.

**buccaneerbabe14** – lol, I remember when we wrote that review. Very nice, well rounded, constructive review, I must say. Or did I write that part? Who knows. But it was fun. That was so long ago thought!, I've been so slack!

**MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus –** Glad you like this story! The cuteness wasn't destined to last for long though……( and of course, no one, even wonderful reviewers can mess with destiny!)

**RurouniMarion – **Did you enjoy the rest you read? Thanks for the review, my name-linked reader


End file.
